1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool frame, and more particularly to a hand tool frame that may provide a positioning effect to hand tools that are mounted on the hand tool frame and may provide a stable clamping effect to the hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool frame is used to clamp and store hand tools, and has a track base and multiple positioning mounts. The track base is an elongated seat and has a top side and a slide rail. The slide rail is formed in the top side of the track base. The positioning mounts are slidably mounted in the slide rail of the track base, and each one of the positioning mounts has a sliding seat and an extending element. The sliding seat is slidably mounted in the slide rail of the track base and has a top surface. The extending element is formed on and protrudes from the top surface of the sliding seat and extends out of the slide rail. Then, hand tools such as sleeves, wrenches or screwdrivers may be securely mounted on or clamped between the extending elements of the positioning mounts to store the hand tools on the track base of the conventional hand tool frame.
Though the conventional hand tool frame may provide a storage-clamping effect to the hand tools, the sliding seats of the positioning mounts lack engaging structures relative to the slide rail of the track base to hold or clamp the hand tools securely on the track base at specific positions. When the conventional hand tool frame is moved or someone hits the hand tools that are stored on the track base of the conventional hand tool frame, the positions of the hand tools that are mounted on the positioning mounts may be changed, and the hand tools that are clamped between the positioning mounts may be separated from the positioning mounts. Then, the hand tools cannot be securely mounted on the positioning mounts at fixed positions or cannot be securely clamped between the positioning mounts, and a user needs to adjust the positions of the hand tools after moving the conventional hand tool frame, and the hand tools may be separated from the positioning mounts and injure the users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.